


Tango gris

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre supo que el duro Phoenix no era un hueso fácil de roer, toda una hazaña haber logrado ser parte de su “colección”, haber alcanzado su cama; pero lo que nunca supo el Pegasus fue que para Ikki, su molesto, caprichoso e infantil amigo era mucho más que un simple botín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango gris

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS le pertenece a Kurumada y la canción es de Andrés Ciro Martinez, cantante de Los piojos.

Cuando no alcanza el amor que ofrecés  
Y peleás una causa perdida  
El amor se transforma en herida   
Que no cierra y que no deja ver  
Y ceder en la apuesta es tan duro  
Sin apuro y sin pausa empezás a perder.

 

Caminando sin rumbo fijo por las amplias calles de Japón, Seiya tuvo que reconocer que siempre supo cual era su lugar en toda esa historia y por ende nada podía recriminar. Siempre supo que el duro Phoenix no era un hueso fácil de roer, toda una hazaña haber logrado ser parte de su “colección”, haber alcanzado su cama; pero lo que nunca supo el Pegasus fue que para Ikki, su molesto, caprichoso e infantil amigo era mucho más que un simple botín. Lo había descubierto y era suyo, lo había sido y lo seria para siempre, en su piel había dejado su huella.  
Él creyó que no lo había amado como realmente esperó, quizás había sido poco el cariño que le expresó, pero a esas alturas ¿Ikki realmente mereció su amor?  
Caminando por esas calles con las manos en sus bolsillos cayó en la cuenta de que lo había perdido, pero ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿En que se había equivocado? Quizás su error fue enamorarse de un hombre libre como lo era el Phoenix o creer que era competencia para Hyoga.

 

Gris, el cielo de tus ojos  
Gris, del cielo dos despojos  
Luz que enciende mi desvelo  
En la noche sin consuelo  
... En esta noche...

 

De pie en la sala, Ikki no necesitó reafirmar las sospechas de Seiya, una sonrisa cínica de venganza se dibujo en su rostro haciéndolo endiabladamente más bello y enigmático que lo habitual. El Pegasus, como era de esperarse, explotó recriminándole y reprochándole a viva voz, sin embargo esa furia se esfumó de golpe cuando el Phoenix no rompió su cínica postura, no intentó siquiera enmendar su error con palabras pobres de arrepentimiento y amor.   
Se quedó estático observando las pupilas grises del otro para ver si así podía descifrar algún obscuro secreto o algo más que explicase su conducta, sin embargo lo único que vio en esos ojos grises fue sinceridad. Para colmo parecía disfrutarlo; disfrutaba con su dolor...   
Con las alas rotas, el Pegasus tomó vuelo yéndose del lugar que compartía con ese hombre que sin escrúpulos le había confesado su engaño minutos antes.

 

Gris, autos en la neblina  
Gris, mi sombra que camina  
Vas, cayendo en la tristeza  
Más honda y más espesa  
El techo de tu pieza  
En esta noche... Gris

 

Seiya llego a un hotel de mala muerte y se refugió esa noche en compañía de su dolor y de la soledad. No le dolió el engaño. No lo dolió comprobar una vez más que Ikki nunca fue suyo y que no lo seria. ¡Qué se tirara a medio Japón! Al Pegasus no le importaba, pero lo que sí le dolió fue ver no sólo que el Phoenix disfrutaba aquello, sino que había con alguien a quien estimaba y consideraba un hermano. Hyoga nada dijo. ¿Qué podía decir? Se había salido con la suya y siempre supo que el pequeño de los Kido no era competencia para él.  
En la oscuridad de aquel húmedo cuarto, Seiya se acurrucó sobre la cama y un llanto patético y desmedido surgió de su garganta, por fin pudo soltar toda esa angustia y ese dolor, aun así ese sentimiento tardaría en abandonarlo por completo.

 

Qué iluso que fui  
Y cómo olvidarte  
Hoy tengo tus penas  
Y un tango tan gris

 

Hyoga supo que Ikki le creería, todo gracias a un malentendido surgido tiempo atrás entre Seiya y Shun que le cayó como anillo al dedo en el presente, el Cisne no necesitó más que inventar una mentira para que el Phoenix, dolido y rencoroso, cayera vencido en sus brazos, buscando alivio y venganza.   
Dolía tanto verlo y no tenerlo, al ruso se le hacía tan difícil ver como un chiquillo molesto acaparaba toda la atención de un hombre como él, y aun más le taladraba el corazón ver como el Phoenix le correspondía en carne y alma.   
Buscó su sombra, buscó la imagen difusa del otro en quien creyó que la encontraría, sin embargo Andrómeda era todo lo contrario a su hermano, tan distinto que con el tiempo un odio extraño hacia el menor comenzó a anidarse en el rubio. ¿Y qué culpa tuvo Shun de ser el hermano de Ikki? ¿Qué culpa tuvo de lastimar con su mera existencia a Hyoga?. Al Cisne comenzó a dolerle verlo a Shun a su lado, recostado en su cama, agitado por una noche bastante intensa. Comenzó a odiarlo y a odiarse, porque lo único similar que tenían los hermanos era la sangre. Ni la dulzura, ni la entrega de Andrómeda bastó para sublimar la ausencia del Phoenix ¡Y antes de que ese pendejo se metiera entre ellos, buscaba refugio en él! Antes de que el Pegasus acaparase toda la atención de Ikki, este último disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, sin embargo un buen día sin siquiera explicarle o decirle cómo era la situación, el Phoenix cortó todo lazo que lo unía al ruso. Y eso, comprendió Hyoga, fue lo que realmente le dolió, que ni siquiera se tomase la molestia de explicarle cómo serian las cosas, pero no supo que Ikki desconoció su dolor y sus sentimientos, claro... tan embobado con su nuevo “juguete” que no reparo en el daño que estaba causando. ¿Y él qué pudo saber? Si hasta ese momento el Cisne era un amante más, consciente de su lugar y de su papel en toda esa historia.

 

Hoy, sólo queda un recuerdo  
En mi corazón lerdo  
Y en este tango gris

 

Seiya se juró no volver a caer en la misma trampa, se juró no volver al mismo lugar, se juró no volver. Recostado en aquella hedionda cama, afuera aún era de noche, dejo de buscar y de intentar comprender a Ikki, al fin y al cabo siempre fue así. El Pegasus se sintió un idiota por creer que las personas pueden cambiar por amor, se sintió idiota por albergar esperanzas en su inexperto e inocente corazón. Pero lo cierto es que nadie cambia por amor, se es siempre, quien se es. Durante mucho tiempo le sostuvo la mano al Phoenix, cuando sus fantasma volvían a acosarlo, durante mucho tiempo secó sus lágrimas, durante mucho tiempo soportó el dolor de viejas heridas. Lo mejor era terminar con eso y ese engaño había sido quizás el primer paso para olvidar.

 

Qué iluso que fui, sólo por amarte  
Creí que podía ser tu dueño así

 

Ikki volvió a acostarse al lado del rubio, lo miró dormir profundamente y una lágrima amarga surcó su rostro. Indudablemente Hyoga no era Seiya, aunque era un amante más experimentado, el Cisne no solía recibirlo con efusividad cuando llegaba del trabajo, no solía decirle con pequeños actos “Te quiero”, no solía incomodarlo con estúpidos celos sin sentidos. Definitivamente, el ruso no tenía esas ganas de vivir la vida, no tenía esa felicidad desbordante y a veces agobiante, no tenía esa luz que brillaba en el Pegasus. Pero el Phoenix no pudo perdonarlo, no podía perdonar un engaño de esas magnitudes. Porque a él tampoco le importaba con quien se acostaba y con quien dejaba de hacerlo, pero ¿tenía que ser Shun, carajo? ¿Su hermano? Los dos amantes engañándolos en sus propias narices, riéndose en su cara y viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin remordimientos, viéndose a los ojos y saberse culpables sin un atisbo de vergüenza.   
Nuevamente observó a Hyoga de reojo, él también había sufrido el desengaño, con dolor el Cisne recurrió a Ikki para refugiarse en sus brazos por un engaño que nunca existió.  
Ikki intentó olvidar, pero cuanto más se esforzaba por hacerlo menos lo conseguía. Hyoga se sintió aun peor que antes, el saber de su mentira y no poder volver el tiempo atrás para enmendar su error, tan egoísta y tan despechado se sintió que prefirió callar hasta que la mentira surgiera a la luz por su cuenta.  
En el hotel, Seiya había conseguido frenar las lágrimas, pero no pudo quitar de su mente las pupilas rencorosas de su amante, no pudo borrar de su cabeza esos ojos grises del tiempo.

 

Gris el cielo de tus ojos gris.


End file.
